Love At The Pantomime
by lets-do-this-fruity-style
Summary: Jack takes Emma, Jamie and Sophie to see the pantomime Cinderella and falls in love with one of the cast members! A Hijack story!


_**Love At The Pantomime**_

The Opera House was crowded with people. Male, female, young and old all gathered together to watch the show that was about to take place. Jack walked at a leisurely pace to the room the show was in while keeping an eye on the excited kids that were rushing to the room but kept stopping so they wouldn't lose sight of Jack. Jack was just as excited but didn't show it. He had to be the responsible one. Jamie and Emma ran over to him, little Sophie following behind. Emma grabbed onto Jacks left arm while Jamie grabbed onto the right.

"Come on Jack," Emma whined as the two kids began to drag Jack through the crowds of people. "Were going to miss it if you keep being so slow."

"We're actually really early," Jack pointed out but started to walk at a faster pace, making sure to keep Sophie in his line of sight.

"Details," she dismissed. "We'll lose are seats if we're not fast enough," she reasoned, Jamie nodding along in agreement.

"The seats are assigned," Jack answered while he bent down to grab Sophie before she could wander off. He placed her on his hip before he continued to walk, keeping up with Jamie and Emma this time.

They walked into the hall, rows upon rows of seats spread across the floor pointing towards the large stage at the back. The red curtains were down, hiding the performers and crew from sight. Jack led them down to their seats, constantly looking at the numbers on the tickets to make sure they were definitely their seats. The rows were split in three columns, a space big enough for two people to walk down without touching.

They sat in the middle column, seven rows from the stage according to Emma who had immediately counted how far they were when Jack told them the row they were in. They sat right at the edge, Jack taking the aisle seat so the kids could be closer to the middle and could see the action better, though Jack would prefer to sit between the kids and the strangers who sat next to them, but Emma insisted so Jack let them be. Sophie sat beside him, then Jamie, then Emma.

Jack watched in amusement as Emma and Jamie talked excitedly about what could happen. This was their first time at a pantomime. Jack was just as excited as the kids about seeing it. He's heard stories from his friends about the shows and has always wanted to see one. Jack was lucky he was able to score tickets for this show.

"I wonder if they bring people up to the stage…" Jamie said. Jack wasn't sure if Jamie wanted that to be the case or not. He looked excited for it to happen but also a bit scared. Emma nodded her head in a fast motion showing her excitement clearly.

"I hope so," She beamed. "It would be so cool to get to be on stage and talk to the people." Jamie nodded along with what she said.

Jack watched as Sophie played with her fairy doll that she brought along, he joined in with the bear she brought along but had been in Jack's bag. They played like this until the lights dimmed. Jack looked up to see that the place was packed. He remembered getting out of his seat a few times to let other past but didn't know that the place had filled so quickly. He was brought out of his thoughts when a voice called from the speakers for everyone to settle down and that the show will begin in a few moments.

Jack looked over to the others to see big smiles on their faces, they were shaking with uncontrolled excitement. Jack let his own smile take over at their expressions before he turned to the stage.

After a few moments a man appeared on stage. His blue outfit reminded Jack of a bell boy for a hotel. The man was a bit on the chubby side but it just made him look cuter in his costume. He had makeup on but it was only slightly done. Jack only noticed it because they were quite close to the stage.

"Hello!" The man shouts across the audience as he walks to the middle of the stage. The red curtains remaining closed. Jack smiles when children from the audience say hello back. "My name is buttons!" The man introduces as he gestures to himself. "I work for the Bareness and she… is… evil!" he says as he moves about the stage, making gestures to emphasis his point. "She has two daughters," Jack watches in amusement as he puts up two fingers. "And just between you and me," He says as he leans toward the audience, a hand beside his mouth like he's going to whisper a secret. "They are ugly," he stresses the word 'Ugly' causing the audience to laugh. Buttons straightens up before continuing, "But there is one good thing about working here," he says going all bashful. "I get to see Cinderella. You see," he starts. "Cinderella lived here with her mother and father, but her mother died in an accident." He paused as the audience 'aww'. "Her father remarried to the Bareness, bringing along her two daughters. The Bareness never liked Cinderella, so when her father died, the Bareness made Cinderella sleep in the cellar and treated her like a maid," Buttons gasped at the horrible situation.

Jack looked over to the kids to see them completely mesmerised by Buttons and his story. Jack gives a soft smile before turning back to Buttons. Buttons had gone all bashful again. "You see," He started to say. "I love Cinderella!" The crowd 'awwed' at his confession before he continued. "And when I find the right moment, I'm going to tell her!" he declared. The crowd gave sounds of encouragement. "In fact!" he shouted in happiness. "I'm going to tell her right now!" And with that he left the stage.

A few moments later the red curtains opened to show the painted background of a kitchen, a brown double door in the middle of the background. A girl with blonde hair tied in a short braid entered the kitchen, a broom in hand as she swept at the imaginary dirt. She wore a brown dress with different bits of fabric sown on in random places to make it seem tattered. Buttons appeared after a moment, he looked determined but when speaking to Cinderella he grew nervous and embarrassed, losing his confidence to confess.

Jack watched the pantomime in interest, finding it very funny and amusing. He looked towards the kids during the scene to see they were just as mesmerised. He watched on as the tune indicating the step mother's arrival played. The step mother had black hair that flowed in waves around her. She wore a black dressed that reached the floor with a bright green cardigan. Jack watched as the scene unfolded, the step mother making fun of Cinderella, Buttons about to stick up for her but losing his confidence, the step mother dismissing Buttons before she too leaves, and Cinderella singing a song about her prince coming to get her, Buttons in the background trying to gain confidence to tell her but misses his chance before they too leave the scene.

The lights dim for a few moments before a voice calls out across the audience. "Cinderella!" A manly voice called. "Come and carry these bags for us!" The voice continued. Jack couldn't help but laugh as two guys dressed in drag appeared on stage, both carrying handful of shopping bags. The one who had been talking was slightly shorter than the other but was built with muscle while the other was slightly taller and lean. His bright white hair was up in an exaggerated bun, his orange dress was tight around his chest, showing off his large fake boobs, before flowing out at his waist. The dress was short enough to see his stripped white and blue socks with his orange clown shoes. His makeup was just as bad. White foundation with red lipstick, along with his blue eye shadow was all exaggerated.

The other male was no better. His bright pink hair was tied up in a mess. His purple dress wasn't as tight but you could still tell he was wearing fake boobs. His socks matched the rest of his outfit with one sock being pink with purple spots while the other was purple with pink spots. His makeup was just as exaggerated, with his face so white and lipstick too red, and his purple eyeshadow going too high up.

"Were is that silly girl?" the taller one asked in annoyance before doing a double take at seeing the audience. The other one was searching the background of the stage for Cinderella so the taller of the two grabbed his arm before turning him around. They both smiled at the audience members and what was supposed to be a 'sexy' voice said; "Well hello." The tall one flicked his hair while the other fixed his dress. "I'm Anastasia," he said while batting his eye lashes.

"And I'm Drizella," the other said. "We've been sisters… well, all are lives."

Anastasia nodded along, a serious expression on her face, "Yes, all our lives." She ushered Drizella over to her. "Come stand here" she said pointing to a spot beside her, Drizella did as was told. "Yes, your eyes aren't deceiving you," Anastasia said to the audience. "We are identical twin sisters!" she declared.

Jack heard Jamie and Emma giggle at the two on stage. He himself hadn't stopped smiling throughout their entire appearance. For some reason he kept looking at Anastasia, even when she wasn't talking. Jack wasn't sure why and it worried him a little but he tried to ignore it. He watched as a messenger came through the door, Buttons joining him. The messenger handed out the invitations before leaving. Cinderella and step mother appeared shortly after. Jack watched as the two sister fought over who should tell their mother about the ball, in the end Buttons did.

The show continued on with them getting ready for the ball. Jack and the kids watched as the step mother forbids Cinderella from going before she and the step sisters leave. Shortly after that the Fairy God-mother appeared. She wore a bright pink dress that puffed out after her waist, blue wings attached to the back. Her blonde hair was long and flowed around her while two small braids went from the side of her head and around to meet at the back. The audience laughed as the Fairy God-mother swooned over the Prince and his Muscles. Jack watched in wonder as Cinderella twirled and her dress changed from rags to a ball gown. He wondered how they made it do that. He heard the kids gasp in amazement as well and Sophie whispering "Pretty."

The red curtains closed for a few moments before opening again to show the background had changed. The walls were a creamy colour with colourful ribbons and decorations tied up. The door was still there in the middle. The music began to play and the two sisters walked through the doors. They talked about who should talk to the prince before the song changed.

"Oh!" Anastasia exclaimed, hitting her sister's arm to stop her from talking as the opening of the song played. "I love this song!" and with that, the two stated dancing. Jack watched in amusement as they did funny dance moves and crashed into each other from time to time. The song ended and the two looked around. "Still no sign of the Prince?" Anastasia asked.

"I wonder what's taking so long," Drizella mused. "Let's dance to ne more song" she said while holding up her index finger to indicate that it was only one song they were doing. The song started up and two looked at each other in confusion as it was a slow song. They tried to dance together but couldn't get into the right position so they searched for other potential dance partners. They walked to the edge of the stage and put one hand on their hip while the other above their eyes like they were trying to block out the sun. Anastasia was on his side of the stage so Jack watched him, there was no other reason, he told himself.

Anastasia searched the crowd for a few moments before pointing and shouting, "I found a cutie!" Jack watched as she walked down the steps and down the aisle before sitting in his lap. "Hey cutie patootie," he said to Jack. Jack could feel his face heat up and knew he was blushing.

"Hello," He answered, he didn't know what to do with his hands so he just let them hover around her. Jack heard Drizella shout a 'no fair'. Anastasia looked over to her and stuck her tongue out at her before turning back to Jack.

"Want to dance," she asked, fluttering her eyelashes in what was supposed to be a 'sexy' gesture before she stopped and covered the microphone that was pinned to her dress. "You don't have to if you don't want to," she whispered so it wouldn't be picked up by the microphone. Jack looked over to Emma and Jamie who nodded and held their thumbs up. Jack turned back to Anastasia and nodded. She stood up and held her hand out to him. Jack placed his hand in his and they walked up to the stage, Anastasia holding his hand the whole way which helped comfort Jack.

Once on stage, Jack looked out to the audience which was a bad idea as he saw how many people were looking at him. Jack didn't mind attention being on him but he wasn't used to this many people staring at him which made him freeze up. He felt Anastasia squeeze his hand so he looked over to her, she looked concerned and mouthed 'Are you alright?' to him. Jack nodded finding he was fine as long as he didn't look at the rows upon rows of people. She nodded before turning to look out at the audience.

"What's taking you so long? Everyone can't handle your ugliness?" Anastasia called out to Drizella. Jack looked over to see Drizella standing in the middle of the aisle. She gave a sarcastic laugh to Anastasia before turning to the audience.

"Does anyone want to dance with me?" she whined. Jack watched as a man who looked slightly older than Jack stood up. Drizella jumped at the offer and dragged him on stage. Where the two began to dance. Anastasia shook her head before turning to Jack and they too began to dance. Jack felt awkward putting his hands on her hips but she gave him an encouraging smile so he relaxed a bit.

As they dance Jack noticed that Anastasia was a few inches taller than him even without the crazy hair-do. Jack looked at Anastasias face finding amusement in their green eyes and a small smile on their lips. Noticing Jack looking, she stuck her tongue out at him. Jack reciprocated it. She gave a soft laugh before making a funny face. Jack bit his lip to stop from laughing before he too tried to do a funny face. This continued until the song drew to an end. When the song finished, trumpets sounded. Anastasia took his hand and led him to the side while Drizella did the same with her partner.

Jack watched as the doors opened to reveal the Prince. The prince was introduced earlier in the play but Jack could tell he was had more muscles than the costume he wore let on. His hair was a dark black and was his natural hair instead of a wig. His costume was fancier than his first appearance but had the same style as his previous outfit. A bunch of the side cast came from behind the scenes to squeal and fan girl over the Prince. Jack held back a laugh as Anastasia quietly fangirled beside him, her hand that wasn't holing Jack's, changed from pointing at the prince, to waving at him, to being placed on her cheek as she swooned.

The prince smiled and waved at the girls before the music started up again and he took one of the girls hands and danced there way of stage, the others following. Anastasia turned to face Jack again.

"Thanks for the dance," she said as they walked to the stairs leading to the audience. She let go of Jack's hand before she kissed Jack on the cheek, even going so far as to create the noise. Jack blushed harder but couldn't help but laugh. "But I'm totally getting in on that action," she pointed to were the prince had left.

Jack gave a quiet "your welcome," before making his way down the steps. He could see from the corner of his eye that the other guy was doing the same.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" At Anastasia's voice he turned to see what was happening. Anastasia looked at him before putting a hand in the phone position. "Call me!" she shouts before winking, a smirk playing on her lips. Jack blushed before heading back to his seat. It was harder to find than he thought due to the dim lighting but he managed to find it. Jack heard Drizella ask Anastasia why she wanted Jack to call her when she was after the prince. Anastasia answer was a simple "Just in case."

Jack watched the rest of the show. The two sisters trying to dance with the Prince but tripping and hitting each other and the Prince, causing the guards to come and forcefully remove them causing the audience to laugh.

Jack wondered what the actor who played Anastasia was like. From what he knew with being with him was that he was kind as he helped Jack relax, and he was funny and a little childish but not as much as Jack could be. Jack wondered if maybe he could take him seriously with the 'call me' thing. Oh crap! Was Jack crushing on an actor? He shook his head to get rid of the thought before turning back to the show.

Cinderella and the prince danced before the chime of the clock rang out indicating that her time was up. Cinderella gasped in surprise before running down the steps, past the rows of people and to the back while managing to leave her shoe. Jack thought it took skill to be able to take her shoe of without tripping.

The Prince searched for the girl who fit the shoe. From what Jack could tell, all the girls from the side cast tried on the shoe, even some stage crew came out to try it on. The girls from the audience were allowed to try on the shoe and of course Emma jumped at the chance. Jack stayed seated with Sophie and Emma but kept his eyes on Emma the whole time.

Once everyone was seated again, the curtains closed before reopening with the background changed to Cinderella's house. Cinderella is thrown through the doors and locked away by the step-mother before she leaves the stage. Buttons sees this and tries to get Cinderella out before leaving in search of the keys.

The scene changes to the Prince and his servant entering the house. The two step-sisters try on the shoe but their feet are too big to fit. The Prince is about to leave before Cinderella comes onto the scene with buttons following behind. Cinderella tries on the shoe before the Prince and Cinderella hug. Before the curtains close.

It takes a little longer but the curtains eventually open again to the background they used for the palace. Anastasia and Drizella walk down the aisle on Jack's side while the servant and the Fairy Godmother walk down the other. At seeing Jack, Anastasia walks over to Jack and ruffles his hair before continuing on with the scene. Jack tries to fix his hair but gives up after a minute.

The scene ends with the cast bowing a few times before the curtains close for the last time. Buttons sneaks through the curtains before waiting for the audience to calm. "If you would like to meet the cast and get a few photographs, we'll be standing in the main entrance!" With that said, he goes back through the curtains. The lights brighten and Jack turns to face the children who giggled when they turned to Jack.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

Emma stifled her giggles so she could answer. "You've got lipstick on your cheek," she gestured to her own cheek so Jack knew where it was. Jack laughed before gently touching his cheek. He pulled his finger back to see there was a smudge of red on it. He shook his head in amusement before getting up.

"Ready to go home?" he asked the three.

"Aren't we going to see the characters?" Jamie asked in hope. Jack hummed as he thought before nodding his head.

"I guess we could go see them."

The group made their way out and into the entrance of the Opera House. Sure enough, the cast members stood near a wall so they didn't block people's way with the large crowd who wanted to see them. Jack and the kids waited awhile for the crowds to die down before making their way over.

They met with Cinderella and the prince first. Jack took a few photos of them with the kids before a kind stranger offered to take a photo for Jack so he too could be in it. They made their way down the row, taking pictures with each of the cast members. It was only then that Jack realised that the Fairy God-mother and the servant were twins. They looked so similar when standing next to each other.

Lastly was the step-sisters. When Anastasia saw him, she smiled and waved before making her way over to Jack. She smirked when she was closer to Jack, bright green eyes lit with amusement. "You have lipstick on your cheek."

Jack groaned before covering it with his hand, "I know, but I have nothing to wipe it with." He didn't want to use his sleeve as it was his favourite blue hoodie and he didn't have any tissues with him.

"I can go get you a wipe if you want?" She offered. Jack shook his head, "its fine. I'll get it when I go home." She nodded before turning her attention to the kids.

"Do you want a photo?" She asked gently. The kids nodded so Anastasia turned to get Drizella who was talking with the Servant guy. After seeing she was being summoned she rushed over to them. Jack got his phone out to take a photo while the others organised themselves so they could all be seen. After Jack snapped a few photos, Anastasia held her hand out for the phone.

"What?" Jack asked in confusion. She rolled her eyes like Jack was an idiot.

"Give me the phone so we can get a photo," she explained as she gestured between Jack and herself. Jack nodded before handing her his phone. She gave it to Drizella and made her way beside Jack. Drizella snapped a few photos before handing it back. Before Jack could take it, Anastasia took it and began typing. Jack got a little worried but let her finish.

She gave it back with a knowing smile before turning to the kids. Jack looked at the screen to see it was a new entry for his contacts. The name said 'Anastasia' and had a phone number. Jack was about to ask what Anastasia's real name was but found that the two sisters were already talking with a new group of people. Jack and the kids left.

Later that night, Jack lay in bed, his cheek now clear of red lipstick. He was looking at the photos he had taking that day. When he got to the one of him and Anastasia he noticed that she had went to the other side so his cheek with lipstick on it was in clear view. Jack couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips at seeing that.

He went to his messaging and started a new message.

[What's your real name?] He typed to Anastasia. It was a few minutes before he got a reply.

[Hayden Haddock but most people call me Hiccup] There had to be a story about his nickname but before he could get a reply he got a text from Hiccup.

[What's your name?] Jack forgot that he never told Hiccup his name. He wondered how Hiccup new it was him texting but assumed he probably guessed it from his message. Jack typed his message with a small smile on his lips.

[Jackson Overland Frost but call me Jack]


End file.
